1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved device for delivering fuel to an internal combustion engine.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A device for delivering fuel known from EP 0 959 242 B1 has a delivery unit, a main filter with a filter housing situated downstream of the delivery unit, and a drive line for driving a suction jet pump. It is disadvantageous that the drive line must be installed in the device as a separate part. As a result, the assembly and manufacture costs of the device are comparatively high.